The Meaning
by PinkLemonpie
Summary: Family means more than blood. Esperanza Bandor knows it very well
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story and i'm from Chile, so english is not my main language...sorry for the grammar mistakes **

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries and The Originals belong to LJ. Smith , The CW and all the producer, writers, etc. I'm just a fan :')

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson has had many titles in his long life: son, bastard, brother, wolf, vampire, hybrid, king_; _but none of them had sounded so good and had meaned so much as the title of _father._

He has two children. The first one is Marcellus, a child he took under his wing, who he taught how to be just like himself, a child who became a man, then a vampire. Although _Marcel _had tried, with Rebekah, to kill him, then had taken his kingdom and refused to hand it over when the time came, he will never regret having raised that boy, his son, because it was one of the few, pure and right actions he had made in life.

Then Hope came into the picture and everything changed, like an impossible, scary and yet, wonderful dream that became true. She brought all the fears he thought forgotten with Marcel, but the worst fear that she brought was the fear of losing her, because since the womb his baby's life has been on the fire line, treated by vampires, wolves, witches and even by him, her own father.

Yes, as a father, he knows that he could never murder Marcel because that would be like murder a precious part of himself, a part that he could not live without, but as a father he also knows that parenthood means _sacrifice_, and if living without Hope meaned that she would be safe, he would do it.

So he sent his daughter with his sister and for months he planed how to make New Orleans a safe place for his littlest wolf, then a worry Rebekah called talking about a disturbed Elijah and the possible danger of that situation. The next thing that he knew is that he is holding a beautiful baby and falling in love with her little smiling face. And he saw, in the smile of Hayley, Rebekah and Elijah, the effect of the little girl on his family.

But nothing last forever, at least not for him and his family.

Maybe it was the emotion of meeting their daughter.

Maybe it was the stress of the situation

Maybe both.

* * *

Their world in New Orleans revolved around witches, vampires and wolves, but they didn't pay attention to the _hunters._ They only thought that the humans of the Big Easy were that, mere humans, food. They didn´t pay attention to the faces that some of these _humans _made when they saw them. They didn´t pay attention.

These special humans knew all about the war between the species in the city and they knew about the miracle baby even after her birth and "death", and they knew about the anti-location spell put in the baby by one of the witch 'friend' of her aunt. Their anonymity gave them the opportunity to make a plan, a strategy to save a little baby from a city and a family full of tragedy and blood, knowing that it would cost their lives. So they put the plan in action and it worked.

* * *

The day that the Mikaelson family murdered an entire society of hunters, was the day that the monsters inside of them shone in all their glory, but they needed answer, so they left one alive, surprisingly the only member left was a warlock.

"Oh great, he can´t be compelled!" Rebekah said

"Where is she?" Niklaus asked to the bruised man on the floor, ignoring his sister

"Whe….where i..i..is who?" The man asked back, spitting blood in the process. If he had had the strange, he would have used his magic , but he was barely alive

"You know who, so start talking!. Where is my baby?!" spat Hayley

" We were celebrating that we killed… the abo..mination that you called ba..ba..baby. The world is dark enough with creatu…res such as you walking on it, we didn´t need ano..ther one. " And we that the man died in the hands of a furious, sad and aching original hybrid.

Niklaus Mikaelson, as a father, knows the pain of seeing your own child suffer, but he had never suffered a pain like the one he felt when the fear of losing Hope became true. He failed her and he lost her. Always and Forever.

* * *

Alma Pursi and Javier Bandor knew that their family wasn´t complete, so they decided to adopt another baby. They were already blessing, five years ago, with Gonzalo. They put in order all their papers, went through all the psychology tests and waited. They knew that the adoption process could be long, so when the agency called three weeks later telling them that their daughter was waiting for them, the surprise and excitement filled them.

" Es hermosa, espera hasta que tus abuelos te vean, todos hemos estado esperandote mi amor (she's beautiful, wait until your grandparents see you, we all have been waiting for you my love )" said Alma when she hold her baby girl for the first time.

"Mira Gonzalo, ella es tu hermanita(Look Gonzalo, she's your little sister)" Javier said to the little boy in his arms.

"Antes de nombrarla, queríamos que supieran que la niña venia con una nota que tenía escrito su nombre, un nombre americano( Before you name her, we want you to know that she came with a note, which had written her name, an american name)" The couple looked curiously at the agent.

"¿Y cuál es su nombre? (And what is her name?)" said Javier looking at his new baby.

"Hope".

* * *

**... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar_  
_ya no habrá tiempo para tristes despedidas_  
_no habrá un instante que no adore de tu vida_  
_no habrá una tarde que no te pase a buscar Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar~ Carlos Vives ft. Marc Anthony_  
_cuando nos volvamos a encontrar..._

_(When we meet again,_

_I won't have time for sad good-byes,_  
_There won't be a moment that I don't adore you,_  
_There won't be an evening that I don't go pick you up,_  
_When we meet again...)._

* * *

Life is a wonderful thing, but like my grandpa one day said to me: tus esfuerzos hacen tu vida Esperanza (your efforts make your life Esperanza). I had made an effort and after two years of awful jobs and remarkable grades in the school, I had earned the money and gotten the permission of my parents to make this trip. I have made my life wonderful and I would always be proud of myself.

The first place my three best friends and I visited was California, then we came to New York and now we are waiting to the plane, which will take us to our last destination: New Orleans. It's has been a wonderful experience and with Paulina, Agusta and Cecilia-my best friends- by my side it's has been even more wonderful.

"¿Guardaste toda tu ropa? (Did you take all your clothes?)" Ceci asks me while I jump in my feets. We are waiting for Agu and Pau, who are in the restroom.

"Si, y tú, ¿trajiste el maquillaje? ( Yes, and you, Did you bring the make up?)" I say. In that moment Agu and Pau appear, the first one making a dramatical face.

"Please, tell us that you didn't forget it, I don't want to wait three days till we get a new set, like in California" She says. Even when we are just the three of us she speaks in English. Something about living the moments in all the possible ways, live, speak and think like an US! –her words, not mine.

"Lo revise dos veces, y si, si esta( I checked over twice, and yes, it´s in there)" Ceci says showing us her middle finger. We only laugh.

"Entonces, ¿es algo mínimo que me haya comido todo el chocolate anoche? (So, is something minimal that I ate all the chocolate last night?)"I say. If looks could kill, I would be dead. " Tenía hambre( I was hungry)" I add making my puppy eyes. They star pinching me, making me laugh and scream "Okay, Okay, comprare otro (Okay, Okay, I wil buy another)" I say breathlessly.

"The plane to New Orleans will be leaving in about 20 minutes" …..

" Sigo pensando que este viaje es solo un sueño(I still think that this trip is a dream)" Paulina says. I hug her. She is the youngest of us.

"I know, and this is our last destination, so we have to enjoy it the fullest" Agu says throwing her arms in the air.

"Mejor nos apuramos, antes de que perdamos el vuelo ( We better hurry up, before we lose the fly)" I said with a playful tone. The next thing I know is that we are running to the boarding place.

Life is a wonderful thing.

* * *

The airport of New York was the last place Klaus wanted to be, but there are things that he has to do all by himself, because nobody would have done the job like he did, at least not in the area of persecution and murder of hunters.

After the tragedy that he and his family suffered sixteen years ago, he made his personal mission to kill every hunter that would have some plan to kill him. With the help of Davina he had achieved to find some of them. But even if he murder every hunter in this planet, he will always feel the pain in his heart and haunted faces of the Mikaelson family will never disappear.

His job in that city had been done and he was ready to come back to his kingdom, so getting stuck in the airport wasn't a good thing for him. Trying to put down his anger and boredom, he started to watch the place, the people, the stores, but suddenly a breathtaking sight caught his attention. A girl with a wide smile and a happy look in her eyes, she was making these little jumps of excitement while she was talking to other girl.

A girl that looked like Hayley, but blonder than her and with blue eyes.

His own eyes.

* * *

** Oh my God.. **


	3. Chapter 3

_"My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you" _

_Enchanted~**Taylor Swift**_

* * *

I love planes, I really do, and because of that I can´t sleep, unlike my girls, who are sleeping like rocks. I´m going to take a picture of them with their open mouths, that will be a perfect blackmail material.

What to do? What to do? ... Why didn´t I get the window? I would be looking and rating the clouds, instead I'm here, next to the corridor. Cool. The plane doesn´t have many people and maybe there is a lonely seat, next to the window. If I'm lucky enough, I will get an empty row of seats; if I'm not, I will have to bother someone and ask if I can get the lonely seat.

* * *

Why all the window seats had to be taken? Today is not my day. Wait. There is a row. With one person in the middle. He is not using the window seat. Interesting. Come on Esperanza, you only have to be nice. Smile.

By the way he is frowning, he must be thinking in something very hard. I feel sorry that I will have to interrupt him, but I would do anything for that seat and get past this boredom.

"Mmmmm, excuse me sir, could I ask you something?" I star. He looks at me with these wide eyes and says nothing. Just stare. I can tell that I just interrupted something very important. He must be a philosopher.

"Sorry, mmmm, I just want to know if I can take that seat by the window." I say shyly. Nothing. He just stares. Rude. " A no would had been enough" I say with all my Pursi attitude coming out.

"Sorry love, you took by surprise, and yes, you can take seat" he says quickly. Oh, he is British.

"Really? Thank you, thank you, you saved me. And sorry for got angry at you, I didn't mean to" I say, taking the seat next to him. Oh window, I love you.

"There is no problem, I would had gotten angry too, very angry; and believe me, you don't want to see me angry" he says with this playful tone. I let out a giggle.

"You haven't seen my mom angry, I swear that she can be the definition of anger" I say with a laugh, remembering her face when my brother and I almost burnt down the house. Ahhh, good old times. I'm going to call Gonzalo, I want to know how the jerk is doing.

* * *

He staring at me with this strange look in his eyes, it seems like he wants to talk, but something holds him back, so I start to speak again "So, are you coming for the first time to New Orleans?"

"No, I actually live here, but I can tell that you are new in this lands" he says. I only giggle.

"Come on, what sold me out?" I say making my puppy face.

"The way you eat the place with your eyes; and your accent, apart from that, you could past like an american" I put an exasperate face.

"Damn, I knew that I should have brought my sunglasses" I say, making more notorious my accent. We start to laugh. "And you live here alone ?" I ask curiously .

"No, my siblings have too made a life in this city, It´s seems like we were here since _always" _He says looking to the infinite. I wonder if…..

"So you know the city very well..."

"Like my own hand"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land in New Orleans…" _

"Would you know a place where me and my friends could stay, a cheap and good place?" I say crossing my fingers.

"Of course I know a place love, I can even give you and your friends a tour, totally free" I start to clap like a mad.

"This is wonderful, thank you very much; I will wake up my girls and tell them this" Before I leave there is one more thing I need to know.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask, but, what it's your name?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but can call me _Nik" _

"Well Nik, I'm Esperanza, it means hope; a pleasure to meet you" I say, giving him my hand to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, _Hope_" he says, taking my hand and giving me a dimpled smile.

* * *

**:o**


End file.
